The Chilli Challenge
by Sunday morning on saturday
Summary: The New Directions boys minus Kurt decide to take a challenge, a CHILLI challenge. After many fruitless attempts at conquering the challenge, Kurt shows up and suprises them all. One-shot. KURTBASTIAN.


**PART OF MY ONE-SHOT COLLECTION, JUST A LITTLE ONE-SHOT FLOATING AROUND MY HEAD THAT I HAVE PLACED ON THE INTERNET, THIS IS PART OF MY STORY "A COLLECTION OF KURTBASTIAN ONE-SHOTS."**

**The Chilli Challenge.**

The New Direction's boys (minus Kurt) sat around the floor, sitting around the floor of Mike Chang's sitting room. They were all bored stiff.

"Alright, this is just awful." Sam gestured to the telivision that was showing a documentary on the relationship between geese and tigers.

"I agree," said Blaine, there was a chorus of agreement from around the room, Finn picked up the remote and turned off the telivision.

"So, what now?" asked Sebastian. An evil smile spread across Puck's face.

"Well, Sebastian, as the newest male member of the new directions, it is time for your initiation cermony." Sebastian started to choke on the water he was drinking. The new direction boy's looked at Puck puzzled, but when Puck winked at them and mouthed "Play along" the nodded their heads.

Puck dug into his bag and pulled out a jar of peppers, "These, my friend, are the world's hottest peppers, they are illegal in 25 states, yes, Ohio is one of them, but my sister piced some up while she was in Washington, you Sebastian will eat one."

"You are joking."

"Nope," Puck popped the "p".

"What if I don't do it?"

"Well then, we will ship you back to the warblersat Dalton and you will have to stay away from your precious Kurtie on weekdays," Puck said simply. He expected Sebastian to decline like any sane person. He had made it all up of course, Blaine never ate his ones, and he was still part of the new directions, hell nobody had ever eaten one, nobody had even attempted.

Sebastian frowned and grudgingly leaned forward to get his chilli peppers. The new direction's boys should have stopped him then and there, but they were too curious too stop him. It was clear Sebastian was gullible and he really loved Kurt.

He took a bite of his chilli pepper and immedantly spat it back out, screaming as he did so. He downed his glass of water quickly then ran to the kitchen to drink from the tap. All of them laughed at his antics.

"Dude I can't believe you fell for that!" Puck said between bursts of laughter.

"I can't believe he was willing to do it for Kurt." pointed out Sam, they all nodded, knowing Sebastian had just gained a few points of honour.

"I hate you all, you McDonald's-eating- inbreeds."

"Oooohh, fiesty!" remarked Blaine, smugly, there was a lot of bad-blood between them, "It's just a chilli pepper," he scoffed.

"If it's just a chilli pepper, why don't you eat one?" Sebastian held out the jar to him. Blaine glanced at the jar then at Sebastian, he grudingly picked up the smallest pepper gingerly. Blaine popped it in his mouth, where it stayed for a millisecond before he spat it out and repeated more or less the same cycle as Sebastian.

Slowly, all the New Direction boy's tried a chilli pepper, none of them could eat it. The closest the got was Puck =, who managed to nibble at it and swallow some of the juice in it, burning his mouth in the proccess, (making it extremely difficult to talk for the next month and Mike who ate the very tip of one, before barfing it back up and swallowing 8 litres of water.

It became a ritual, every Sunday they would all gather at somebody's house and attempt to eat some of the murderous chilli's, needless to say nobody had done it yet. Every week the boy's added $5 to the "pot" and whoever could successfully eat 1 whole chilli, without screaming or barfing would win it. As the weeks progressed, the "pot" was now at a staggering $350.

Finn was hosting the latest chilli party, one faithful week.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! Water, water, water!" screamed Sam, as he fanned his tongue, the boys chuckled as he clambered across to the ther side of the room, and stuck his head under he tap.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" said Kurt absentmindedly as he walked into the kitchen, in search of popcorn for his girl-plus-Kurt-sleepover, going on upstairs. Nobody answered, knowing Kurt would grill them for being so stupid. Kurt didn't seem to care as he went about his buissness, he grabbed the popcorn and started to make his way out of the room.

That was when it happenned.

As Kurt left the room, Kurt casually stuffed 2 peppers in his mouth and left the room. The boys stared at the door where he had gone for a moment before they all simultaneously screeched, "Kurt!"

Kurt arrived several seconds later. "What do you need, did you break something?"

"How did you do that?" asked Sam.

"Do what?"

"Eat the peppers!" they all yelled at him.

"Oh, well... you jut shove them in your mouth, chew and swallow." Kurt said.

"Dude, we have been trying to eat them for weeks, and you just eat them, do it again." said Puck in disbelief. Kurt nodded, and finished off the bowl happily. The boys all stared at him.

Sebastian was the first to react. He leaned over to Kurt and kissed him, statuing that, "that was hot," he jumped away several seconds later, screaming as he did so as he ran to the tap for water.

"What happened?" asked Kurt.

"I 'hink I 'urnt my thongue." he exclaimed. They boy's laughed at his misfortune.

"Ok, so you were eating chilli peppers. That explains the screams and peppers, but why is there loads of money in the middle of the table?"

...

One week passed, Sebastian was still far too scared to kiss Kurt again. They were lying on Kurt's bed, "The little mermaid" was playing in the background, (Kurt's favourite movie, and Sebastian's guilty pleasure).

"Seb, will you kiss me now?"

Sebastian seemed to think this over, before grinning and nodding.

...

That was how Kurt got a new Marc Jacobs coat, and a new way to torture his boyfriend Sebastian.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEWS MAYBE?**


End file.
